Cherry Lipgloss
by touchtheskyx
Summary: [OneShot] There was always one thing that captured James' attention most when it came to girls. Oh, the complication and confusion of lipgloss flavors. Short 'n' sweet JL


**AN:** I wrote this a long time ago and most of you probably have already read it. Either way, hope you like it. Lemme know with a lovely review?

If anyones confused about this being part of the Stag and the Doe, read the last chapter of that one and it'll explain everything.

**Cherry Lipgloss **

James sidled into the Great Hall for breakfast, Sirius, Remus and Peter with him. They all sat in their usual place in the center of the table and James helped himself to several pieces of toast, bacon, sausages and a couple eggs. It was Saturday, he was in no hurry. As he bit into a bit of toast he looked down the table.

Lily Evans helped herself to some cereal and ate it slowly, talking to her friend across the table. Her red hair shimmered wonderfully - it was a sunny day.

"Hogsmeade later, what do you reckon, Zonko's first?" asked Sirius.

She had a little clip in her hair. It resembled a flower, a lilly by the looks of that. He wondered, had she done that on purpose. It, like her hair, glistened in the sunlight.

"Mmmhm, sure," he said absently.

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed at something her friend had said. Beautiful emerald green eyes that lit up her whole face. She was hardly wearing any makeup on them, which, he thought, was okay. She was too beautiful to cake on make up as many girls did.

"Or maybe we should pay a visit to the shrieking shack..."

"I'm sick of that place, Sirius..."

Her nose was the most perfect nose he had ever seen. Strange, he sometimes thought, that he could be so attracted to a nose. But it was so cute with little freckles...

"Right you are, Moony...

"What about the apothecary? I'm out of bat spleen..."

... and it led right down to her soft, laughing lips.

"James? What do you think..."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Her soft, laughing lips that were covered in lipgloss, the only makeup she seemed to be wearing. How, he wondered, did it stay on while she ate?

"Whatever?"

"Mmhm."

It was a miracle, he had always thought, how girls' lipgloss stayed on through so much. You'd think that something like kissing would wipe it clean off, but it stayed on. Well, atleast for James anyways. Maybe he just picked girls with good lipgloss. Or was it permanent?

"Okay... how 'bout honeydukes then, everyone likes honeydukes."

Not that he had kissed many girls. He'd always had his eyes set on one, but he had to fill his needs somehow. He had, however, had enough girls to know that lipgloss was always flavored. What flavor was hers?

"Sure, honeydukes, fine," James said automatically.

It was light pink and sparkly... so maybe strawberry?

"Good, I need some more sugar quills."

"You'd think the teachers would have caught on by now."

"No kidding, kids don't chew feathers often do they? No one in their right mind could think that."

"Teachers aren't in their right mind, they're teachers."

Then again, there had been a girl with pink lipgloss once and it was grape... confusing, why weren't her lips purple? Maybe Lily's was blueberry or something weird like that. She certainly wouldn't go around with blue lips, he was sure.

"Moony, when's the next full one?"

"Sirius, shh!"

"Just wondering about you're hairy little problem, I need to book my nights around it."

Cherry was his favorite though. Cherry pie, cherry icecream... cherry lipgloss would be so perfect on such a perfect girl.

"It's tonight, if you must know, hope you're not overbooked."

Then again, she could be a peach girl. Or orange. Orange? Weird lipgloss flavor, but he had always thought banana would be weird and he'd tried one of those kind of girls...

"Prongsy, hello? Earth to James?"

Sirius waved his arm wildly in his face. James looked at him just as Lily got up from the table and left the Hall.

"Gotta go do something," he said, and got up. He had hardly touched his breakfast.

He hurried out of the Hall and looked around. He dashed up the closest staircase and saw what he was looking for. He ran down the hall, grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her. It didn't last long, just a quick, soft kiss. He smiled.

"Cherry," he said, and walked away.


End file.
